1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a woven ribbon with a knitted selvage and a method and mechanism for manufacture of such ribbon.
2. Prior Art
Known woven ribbons have the disadvantage of raveling when their threads are cut or broken. There are prior machines for forming a selvage but the resulting ribbons still may ravel and such machines are complicated and expensive.